Feliz aniversario
by Mizuki Makino-sama
Summary: AU.Hola cariño mio. Sabes, pase por la florería y te compré las flores más hermosas que encontré. ¿Sabes por que? Si, lo adivinaste. ¡Feliz aniversario! RomanoFem!


Wolas~ bueno aquí yo otra vez con otro oneshot, en las notitas de al final doy explicaciones

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece

Advertencias: En la primera parte se narra en primera persona, después en tercera, AU. y tengan un pañuelo a la mano

* * *

><p>Feliz aniversario<p>

Hola cariño mio. Sabes, pase por la florería y te compré las flores más hermosas que encontré. ¿Sabes por que? Si, lo adivinaste. ¡Feliz aniversario!

Hoy hace diez años exactamente, nos juramos frente al altar amor eterno. ¿Lo recuerdas? Ese día te veias más hermosa que ninguna, con tu vestido blanco, del brazo de tu abuelo y con esa sonrisa, tan tuya, tan única.

Me da gracia acordarme que la mayoría de los invitados se sorprendieron al verte sonreir, pero estuvieron deacuerdo con migo que de esa forma te veias más linda. Después de la ceremonia fuimos a la recepción. Creo que te exedeiste cuanto intentaste calvarle ese cuchillo a Ludwing cauando bailó con tu hermana, para después gritarle que si intentaba algo raro con Felicia lo castrarías. Pero afortunadamente pocos notamos ese insidente.

Creo que una de las mejores cosas que me pasaron ese día fue exactamente nuestra noche de bodas, tan única y especial como tú.

Si no mal recuerdo, un poco después de nuestro primer año de casados nació Isabel. Yo quería que ella, por ser nuestro primer hijo se pareciera a tí. Cuando entré a ese cuarto de hospital y te ví con la bebé en los brazos, no pude contener las lagrimas, mi angel sosteniendo otro angel. Sí, tal vez exagero, pero esa fue mi primera impresión. Poco después descubrimos que aunque Isabel se parecía a mi físicamente, heredó tu fuerte y adorable caracter.

Un año después, Dios nos bendijo con la llegada de Angelo, identico a tí ¡hasta tiene tu rizo antigravedad!, pero con mi temperamento.

Puedes llamarlo locura si quieres, pero hoy la casa se me ha hecho infinitamente enorme. Sí, lo se, ¿cómo un pequeño departamento, puede parecerme enorme? Tú lo sabes bien, de todas las personas tu conoces esa respuesta.

Trato de mantener todo limpio y en orden, a pesar de tratar y convivir con un par de niños de nueve y ocho años, y bueno para que negarlo, yo suelo comportarme como uno.

Le prometí a los niños llevarlos al cine después del colegio. Se que no te agrada la comida -a la que tu llamas "basura"- que venden en los cines, y no te emociona la idea de que los pequeños coman eso, pero ¡vamos!, que no todos los días comemos palomitas y dulces en cantidades industriales. Solo por hoy ¿te parece bien? Yo se que sí, y por eso te amo mi pequeña y dulce Lovi.

...

...

...

No muy lejos de ahí, dos hombres observaban esa escena enternecidos

-Viene todos los días ¿verdad?- comentó el primer hombre

-Así es, no importa si llueve, truena o relampaguea, siempre viene

-Casi tres años con la misma rutina

-¡Tres años!- se sorprendió el segundo hombre -de verdad la amaba demaciado- el primer hombre calló y siguió mirando hacia donde estaba aquel joven castaño.

Se les partió el corazón al ver como ese joven se aferraba por primera vez en muchos años a la cruz que adornaba el sepulcro, mientras lloraba amargamente repitiendo el nombre de aquella persona que yacía en ese lugar. Vieron como lentamente el joven retomaba la calma, besando con suma delicadeza la tumba, prometiendole a esa persona que volvería al día siguiente.

-Te equivocas- rectificó el primer hombre - la sigue amando demaciado

* * *

><p>;A; Lo se, lo se, soy una maldita infeliz que le gusta matar gente. Pero les juro por el osito bimbo que no lo hago a drede. Este oneshot salio de una platica con una prima sobre que otras ideas me podia dar para mi otro fic (recuerdos), cuado salio una descripcion de Holanda, despues hablamos de conejitos, luego de aniversarios y en eso que sale una canción que enlazo la idea de aniversarios y la cancion que se llama "No hay novedad" de Los cadetes de linares aquí les dejo el link h t t p :  / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Z y y i O v w 4 i g I & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d Saben, llore como magdalena al imaginar la historia y otro tanto al pasarla a la compu.

Pero aun así les pregunteré ¿merece review? bye (^0^)/


End file.
